Red and Blue makes Purple
by SilmarwenTinania
Summary: We both miss someone we care about. Rude is gone, Reno tries to compensate. Melina's best friend is being pursued by the silverhaired trio. RenoZack. Aerith's past. Zack'll be there too. ZackAerith. Let's play.
1. New Secretary

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy stuffs, including Reno. If I did own Reno...well...I'd be a lot happier. But I do own Melina. Hope you enjoy the story! Please Review.

* * *

"These are the new recruits! What a motley bunch of good-for-nothing---" Reno slammed his fists on his secretary's desk.

"I'm sorry, sir. But---" his secretary began.

"But what! I ask you to do one simple thing. Find me someone worthy of being my understudy. You couldn't even do that!" Reno pinched the bridge of his nose as if he was suffering from a migraine.

"Sir, I---" the secretary, who was now cowering in her swivel chair, attempted to redeem herself. But it was too late. Reno swung his body over the desk and sat on it, facing his secretary.

"I don't have time for this. You're fired." The secretary's mouth dropped open and she was unable to get a word out. "Just go!" Reno shot his pointer finger at the door to the waiting room. The secretary grabbed her purse and what was left of her dignity and made her way out of the office. Reno observed a moment of silence, before thinking to himself, _'damn it! Now I need a new secretary.' _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

SECRETARY NEEDED,

GOOD BOSS,

GOOD SALARY,

START IMMEDIATELY.

This sign caught the eye of a few ladies and a few men passing by Harbor Ave. But one young lady in particular was very interested. So she made arrangements to meet with an interviewer and before she knew it, she had the job.

"Do I look alright? I wanna make a good first impression." Her question was directed at the interviewer, who was preparing to introduce her to Reno.

"You look fine…uh, I don't mean to make you nervous but it's hardly ever that anyone is able to make a good first impression on Reno. And he's not the gentlest boss." The interviewer was hoping that the girl's pretty face and delicate British accent would aid her in meeting with Reno.

"You could've told me that before I took the job."

"Well…I didn't want to scare you away." The interviewer knocked gently on Reno's office door.

"The hell do you want!" Reno's voice came from inside.

"Your new secretary is here, sir. I thought you'd like to meet her before I put her to work." To the girl, the interviewer looked like a rabbit standing terrified outside the cave of a raging lion.

"Bring her in" Reno's voice seemed to decrescendo. The interviewer opened the door and allowed the girl inside.

"Good luck" he whispered to her before he shut the door, leaving the young lady alone with the lion. Reno had his face buried in his work and he didn't bother to look up and see his new secretary.

"What's your name?"

"Melina."

"Hmmm. Good. Okay, I'm finished with you. You can leave now." Reno fluttered a hand around like he was shooing a bug away.

"Excuse me, but don't you want to know more about me?" Melina paused. "My last name perhaps?" She had trouble keeping her sarcasm bottled up. Reno tossed the papers he was looking at onto the floor.

"Pick them up." He folded his arms over his chest and stared into Melina. Melina froze with anger. "I want to know you better, now pick them up." Melina was debating whether she should stoop, literally, to do Reno's bidding, or if she should give him a good tongue-lashing and quit.

"How will this help you to know me better?" She moved to where the papers were and bent down to get them. Reno snuck a peek down her blouse and grinned.

"That's how." Melina stood back up and placed the papers on Reno's desk after making them all face the same direction.

"What's how?"

"Oh nothing. I like you, Melina. We can get to know each other better some other time. But right now I have some work I'd like you to attend to." Reno took the papers and began to look through them again. "If you just step outside that door, my manager will tell you what needs to be done." Melina adjusted her pencil skirt and opened the office door.

"Yes…your majesty," she mumbled under her breath as she shut the door behind her.


	2. You're Fired!

I don't own Cloud either. Darn! Um...I think I kinda like the chapters being short. I hope nobody minds. Again, enjoy!

* * *

"And here's your paycheck, Melina. Your first one with us, eh?" Melina gladly took the envelope from the man and opened it up. Her eyes widened when she saw the amount. "Something wrong?"

"Yes, there is. I didn't agree to this." She tried not to make a scene. "How am I supposed to live off of this?"

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to take this up with the boss. He writes your checks." The man walked away, nonchalantly. Melina knocked on Reno's door, which was pretty much always shut.

"I'm busy! Come back later."

"I'll just wait." Melina didn't want to make him angrier than he usually was and seemed to be at the moment_. 'For God sakes, this man always has his panties in a bunch!'_

"I can't have people blocking my door. Just wait a sec." Reno was on the phone, with a client possibly. Melina looked at her watch and then at the door barring her way. A few minutes passed, then more, and still more.

"I'm still out here." No reply came this time. Melina had been patient long enough and decided to let herself in. "Sir, this is really important." Reno looked up from his laptop.

"What could be more important than what I'm doing? And didn't I tell you to wait?" Reno took off his glasses.

"Sorry, to bother you, sir, but it's about my paycheck. I didn't agree to this amount." Melina placed the check in front of his face.

"What do you want me to do about it? Go complain to someone who cares." Reno went back to typing. Melina looked heartbroken, like Reno had just denied her, which he in fact had just done. _'I don't need to deal with this. I can find a better job,'_ she thought to herself.

"Fine. I quit." Melina walked out of the office and soon out the building.

"No! You're fired!" Reno yelled after she had already left. He was beginning to sound more like Donald Trump everyday. Reno picked up the check Melina had left and tossed it into the shredder. "Whatever. How much money could she possibly need? She's just one person." Reno rested his chin on his fist, much like _The Thinker_, and steadied his eyes on the door. _'One damn fine person.' _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Weeks passed by, but Reno couldn't find anyone to replace Melina. Word was spreading about Reno's unpredictability. Everything at work seemed to slow down and he found himself quite lacking in clients and work.

_…"But sir, let me go instead of Rude." Reno pleaded with Rufus Shinra. He knew that whoever went on this mission would probably never return. He would much rather have it be himself who was dead or tortured, not his partner._

_"I've made my decision, and it will be Rude who goes." Shinra's will was rock-solid._

_"No, sir. I can't let you do this."_

_"You will do whatever I tell you to do, and so will your partner! Do you understand me? I'm the boss here!" Reno left Shinra's office, crushed…_

_…Here lies Rude. Faithful Turk. May he rest in peace. Reno covered his eyes with dark glasses so no one would see his red eyes. Red with anger, red with fire, yet they were empty. Perhaps they were red from all of the tears Reno shed in secret for his best friend…_

"Sir. Sir?" Reno awoke to a man shaking his shoulder. He had fallen asleep at his desk.

"What is it?" Reno rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn.

"It's getting late. Shouldn't you be heading home?" The man had Reno's jacket in his hands and was soon placing it over Reno's shoulders.

"Right. I'll see you tomorrow then. Don't forget the lights." As soon as he was about to leave, the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Reens, it's Cloud. Just thought you might like to hang."

"Yeah right." Reno laughed. "When was the last time we hung out?"

"Well, I was gonna check out a new club. You can come if you want, but I'm not gonna beg."

"Fine."


	3. The Fox Den?

I'm sorry. I realize that Reno is a little bit crazy, but hopefully it won't last long. And I've never been to a club before, I'm just basing this off of movies I've seen. Thank you for reading my story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Fox Den? That's a pretty stupid name for a club?" Reno cocked his eyebrow and looked sideways at Cloud. Cloud hated it when Reno gave him such a condescending look.

"I heard it was good, okay?" He brushed past Reno and made his way inside. Reno followed him. Once inside, they saw a bar to their left and a runway with a pole to their right. Reno's eyes widened.

"You didn't tell me it was _this_ kind of club." He looked around at all the men preying on the sides of the runway like locust on a wildebeest. Cloud interrupted Reno's Lion King simile by elbowing his side.

"I'll be over there if you need me." Cloud lifted an arm towards the bar and was soon following the path it made. Reno turned his gaze back to the runway just as a man dressed completely in a shade of purple lighter than his own hair took the stage. He was wearing dark sunglasses, which hardly seemed appropriate in such a dimly-lit club at night. But perhaps the neon lights on the runway sides were blinding from his angle.

"Ladies and…um…well just gentlemen, I present to you tonight's entertainment: the lovely ladies of Broken Heart Boulevard." And with that, the man stepped back through the curtains. The stage lit up brighter as the first scantily-clad girl made her way. The catcalls, whistles and hollering started up as the girl strutted across the runway and began removing her clothes. Cloud looked over at Reno, who seemed a bit uncomfortable. The girl swung herself around the pole and spread her legs for the men "lucky" enough to be in the front row. Reno didn't have much of a view since he was in the back. But he could see the next girl, clear as day, as she walked down the runway. Those legs, those hips, that tiny waist and barely-covered breasts were unmistakenably Melina's! Reno took a step backwards and this was when Melina's eyes met his. She immediately returned backstage.

"What the hell are you doing, girl?" The purple man shouted at her. "Get back out there! Those men are waiting for you."

"I can't. Not tonight, Violet." Melina tried to walk past him, but Violet caught her arm.

"I said, get out there!" He picked up his cane and lifted it high to strike her. Melina closed her eyes tight. But before Violet could bring his stick down to touch her; it was yanked out of his hand.

"I'll take that, thank you." It was Reno. He pulled Melina away from Violet. "And I'll take her too."

"Do you know him, Midnight? Who do you think you are, mister?" Violet sounded like a child.

"I should be asking you the same question." Reno tapped the cane against his hand, threateningly.

"I'm her boss, of course."

"No you're not. I am." Reno used the cane to poke Violet in the stomach and knock his shades onto the floor. "She quits." Reno crushed Violet's glasses under his shoe and took Melina's hand, leading her into the club. The crowd of men began to call out to her as she hid herself behind Reno. "The show will continue, boys. Just not with her in it. Cloud, I'm gonna take Melina home."

"Uh, sure." Cloud was a little confused. His friend hadn't told him that you could take the girls home with you. What an awesome club!


	4. Goodnight Reno

Don't know what to write. Um...new chapter...enjoy and review please!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" Melina finally spoke. Reno crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why I'm just saving your dignity." He spoke very matter-of-factly.

"No you're not! You just cost me my job!" Melina shoved Reno in the chest with her hands. He stumbled backwards a few steps and then regained his balance.

"Chilax, Midnight."

"Don't call me that. It's just my stage name." Melina pointed her finger at him. Reno held his hands up as if she was pointing a gun at him.

"Whatever." Reno rolled his eyes. Melina pushed past him and proceeded to head home. "You want me to--"

"No!" Melina continued on her way, furious. Reno waited a moment and then went his own way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damnit! What'd I do with my keys? Ugh!" Melina patted herself. It's hard to believe that she could even find a place in her skimpy outfit to hide a pair of keys. She moved to the side of the house and looked in one of the windows. Melina wasn't really sure what she was looking for. But when she turned her head away from the window she noticed a hand shovel. "Great." She picked it up and began to strike the window.

"Whoa! Babe. What are you doing?" If you haven't guessed, it was Reno.

"I lost my keys." Melina pressed her forehead to the window, which had hardly cracked from her blows.

"Well maybe you dropped them somewhere."

"I could swear I had them with me at the club." She put her hand up to her forehead and walked back to the front of the house. It wasn't that far a walk considering the house was very small. "Oh god. What am I going to do?" She sat down before her front door, which was the only door that led into the house. Reno sat down beside her.

"You can come back to my place. And we can get a locksmith in the morning." Melina shook her head as a tear moved down her cheek. "Hey, Melina. It's no big deal. I've misplaced my keys before."

"You don't understand. I have to get inside that house. Now!" Melina wiped away the tear. Reno didn't understand why she was so upset, but he felt bad for her. Who knew that Reno had feelings himself? He slipped the key out of his pocket and onto the ground beside him.

"Ow! Geez. What the--? Hey look what I found." He held up the keys. Melina snatched them from his hands and began to unlock the door.

"You found them!"

"Yeah, I think I sat on them or something." Reno acted. Melina opened the door and rushed into the bedroom. Reno followed her. "You don't have to sleep with me just because I found your keys. I mean, you seem so eager."

"Shh! Come here." Melina motioned for Reno to come closer to her. "She's sleeping." Reno looked into the cradle to find a little baby, sound asleep.

"She's beautiful." Reno was caught off guard. He had no idea that Melina was a mother.

"Remember when I said I needed more money?" Melina looked back at him as he nodded. "This is why." Reno understood now. And he felt bad for being so harsh to her. He stood quietly, but felt the strong urge to ask,

"Who's the father?"

"I don't know." Melina sighed. "I wish I knew." Reno wondered how many men Melina had been with. She must be an STD dispenser. "She didn't tell me."

"Who didn't tell you?"

"My best friend. Elsie is her baby." Reno relaxed a bit.

"Why do you have your best friend's baby?" Reno was getting confused again. Melina put her hand on Reno's arm and led him out of the room so they didn't have to whisper anymore.

"About a year ago, my friend showed up at my door and said that _they _were after her. She wanted me to watch Elsie in case anything happened to her. I haven't seen her since."

"You don't know who's after her or where she went, huh?" Reno pressed his shoulder into the wall he was leaning on. Melina shook her head, sadly.

"My only guess is that they got hold of her." Melina's eyes stayed on the floor. "Elsie is all I have left of her."

"Is it safe to leave Elsie alone like that?" Reno wondered aloud.

"I can't aford a baby-sitter. Besides, I don't know who I can trust." Melina pushed a lock of midnight blue hair behind her ear. Then suddenly she looked up at Reno as if she had left him outside in the rain and was remembering to finally allow him inside. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Uh, just water. But I really should be going." He pointed at the door.

"Why don't you stay for a little while? After all you did find my keys." Melina took his hand and made him sit on the sofa. The only sofa she had. Maybe she was going to do her routine for him. Reno laughed to himself. "I'll just go change out of these clothes." Or maybe not. Reno waited for her to return. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened to Melina's friend. Was she still alive? Would Melina have to raise Elsie by herself? Who is Melina's friend? Who's Elsie's father? What kind of lingerie does Melina wear? Reno shook his head as if he was trying to shake that last thought out through his ears. He couldn't help think of Melina's friend as Rude. They were both gone. Melina returned. "Sorry about that. I'll get your water."

"That's okay. You know, Melina. It seems we both miss someone we care about." Reno walked up to her and took her hand just as she was about to pick up a glass for him. Melina liked the way her hand felt in his.

"What do you mean?" Melina listened intently to him tell his story about Rude. "Oh that's terrible. I'm so sorry, sir…" Reno laughed. He touched his pointer finger to the tip of her chin and looked into her deep blue eyes.

"Call me 'Reno.'"

"I will." Melina blushed. Reno had never felt so attracted to her than this moment. He desired to touch his lips to hers and press his body to hers. But he resisted. She looked so innocent. He didn't want to do anything that she didn't want him to do. Melina wanted to break the tension. "I don't mean to be impolite, but is that why you're the way you are to your employees?"

"I guess." Reno stepped back from her. Melina looked sternly at him. "Not a good excuse, huh?"

"I don't think so."

"How about I make it up to you?" Reno opened the front door. "Tomorrow morning, I want to see you in my office to discuss your pay. That is if you still want to work for me." Melina's face lit up.

"I do." Melina smiled. Reno loved her smile. She held the door open for him.

"Good. Goodnight, Melina." Reno moved his cheek to her cheek and paused for a moment to feel her warm skin against his. His choppy hair tickled her face and she giggled. The Reno put his left hand on the other side of her face to hold her steady as he pressed his lips to her cheek. Melina's heart pounded a little faster as he let go of her and headed home.

"Goodnight…Reno."


	5. Who is it?

Hi everyone. Thank you for being patient with me. I'm really busy right now, but I really am trying to update as often as possible. Keep reading and reviewing! I heart you all!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a knock at the front door. Melina was coming out of the shower with her robe on. She looked at the clock on the wall to figure out the time.

"Who is it?" Melina thought that Reno would be at his office by now, but maybe she was wrong. She hoped that she was wrong.

"Ms. Melina, this is Caroline. Reno called and told me that you were in need of a baby sitter." The voice was soothing. This Caroline didn't seem like a harmful person. Melina decided to give her a chance and opened the door.

"Hi, how are you?" Melina greeted her. "Did you say that Reno sent you?"

"Sure did, hon. Reno and I know each other from way back. He told me that you needed help with a baby girl."

"Well, yes. Will you excuse me? I have to go change."

"Sure. Take your time." Caroline sat down on the sofa. She looked to be about 29 years of age, although you can never really be sure of a person's age based on their appearance.

Melina returned a few minutes later in a white blouse and gray pencil skirt. Gray wasn't exactly the best color for her, but she didn't own a huge array of clothing to choose from. She spent the next few minutes explaining where everything was to Caroline and thanking her for coming over. Then she headed off to work.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you like Caroline?" Reno leaned over Melina's chair and spoke directly into her ear.

"She's okay so far." Melina replied. "Thank you so much. I really appreciate it and the pay adjustment."

"Aw, you don't have to thank me. I'm just looking out for a friend."

"Sir, I have the reports you wanted." One of Reno's employees handed him a folder full of papers. Reno took them and thumbed through the pages. He sighed deeply and gave a sharp look to the young man.

"What is this junk? I didn't ask for this!" Reno began to raise his voice. Melina sensed his anger and cleared her throat loudly. Reno's eyes met her eyes. "Uh…just get me the report on Lexar. That'll be all." The man took the folder and walked away. He felt like he had just miraculously escaped a natural disaster. Melina tried to hide her smile.

"Hnh. You think you own me, don't you? I just felt bad for the kid, that's all." Reno asserted himself.

"I believe you." Melina spoke very unconvincingly.

"Hey, isn't it time for you to clock out?" Reno eyed a wall clock.

"Yes, but I have work to do, so I'll be going home a little late today." She was shuffling papers around on her desk and typing vigorously.

"Well, I guess I'm staying right here then."

"What do you mean?"

"I wanted to walk you home again. I enjoyed it last time. Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"You know. You kinda left me hanging last time. But I liked coming to your house. Besides, I wanna see Caroline."

"Fine. Then you can wait for me to finish.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Reno! How are ya, babe?" Caroline threw her arms around his neck and gave him a squeeze.

"I'm doing fine, Caroline. Haven't seen you in a while." They broke apart and Reno took her hands in his. "Listen, I want to thank you so much for watching Elsie on such short notice." Melina nodded.

"You know I'd do anything for you, babycake." Caroline brushed against him. Melina watched the two of them.

"So, Caroline. How do you know Reno again?" she had to ask.

"Oh we're family friends, I guess. Back when I had a family." Reno answered. Caroline looked too old to be someone Reno would be interested in. Melina reassured herself.

"I guess I should get going." Caroline started to leave.

"Oh but, your pay!" Melina stopped her.

"Don't worry about it, hun. Reno said he'd take care of it. See you both soon then." Reno watched her leave, but Melina couldn't take her eyes off of Reno. Reno finally noticed this.

"Why are you doing all of this?" Melina was thankful, but curious. Reno put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to his side.

"Because I want to."

"Reno, don't get me wrong. But I don't like being thought of as a charity case."

"I don't think of you like that." The look in his eyes was sincere. "Can I see Elsie?"

"Go ahead." Melina stayed to lock the front door as Reno made his way into the bedroom. Just as Melina was about to bolt the door, there was a knock.

"Who is it?" She figured that it was probably Caroline. Maybe she had forgotten something. "Who is it?" There was no answer. She was trying to decide whether to open the door or let it be. "Who is it!"


	6. Lingerie

I know, I know. I just like throwing random characters around in different situations and settings. I'm sorry. Like it or leave it. Thank you for reviewing!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door was kicked in at Melina. She jumped back as a young man, who looked to be no older than 16, stepped one foot over the threshold. His hair came a little bit higher than his chin and it was silver. He seemed to have two disciples. Both sharing the same shade of hair, but at different lengths. The other two seemed to be a few years older as well.

"Who are you?" Melina tried not to show her fear.

"Where's mother?" The man, who seemed to be the eldest, spoke out. His body was racked with muscles, unlike his younger counterparts.

"Be quiet, Loz." The first young man shushed him. Then he turned his lizard-esque green eyes to Melina. "We want the girl."

"What are you talking about? And who are you?" Melina seemed a bit more firm this time.

"Look. We know you know what we're talking about. Let's make this quick and painless." The young man revealed a double-bladed instrument. Melina stood silent.

"Kadaj." The long-haired lad urged the young one. Kadaj thrust his arm out and caught Melina by the throat. Melina, choking, grasped at his gloved hand.

"Where is she!"

"No need to shout." Reno had come from the bedroom and he whipped out his weapon, a retractable metallic rod, at Kadaj's face. "Let go."

"I see you have company." Kadaj loosened his grip on Melina's neck, but didn't let go. He then looked back at Loz. Loz shook his head. "We'll come back when you least expect it. And we'll be taking the girl with us." Kadaj let go of Melina. She clasped her hands over her throat and gasped. "Yazoo. Loz." The three walked off into the night, where they belonged. Reno put his hand on Melina's shoulder.

"Are you okay, babe?"

"I think so. I never knew this would happen. I've never seen them before in my life."

"Why would they want Elsie? That's who they were talking about, right?" Reno put away his rod.

"I'm not sure." Melina turned her eyes to the bedroom where Elsie was. "Reno, I'm scared. What if they come back?"

"It won't matter if they do. You're staying in my house."

"Reno, no. You've already done so much for me."

"I'm not asking you. Go pack your things and Elsie's." Reno looked serious. Melina decided not to argue with him. She knew how he could get when was provoked and even when he wasn't. She went to pack and get Elsie.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"You and Elsie can sleep here. My room is right down the hall. If you need anything, just let me know." Reno finished giving Melina the grand tour. Elsie slept through the whole thing. How was she ever going to know where everything was?

"Reno, I can't begin to thank you--"

"Stop. You've thanked me enough. I'll be in my room." He flashed one of his sexy smiles at her and kissed Elsie on the forehead. Melina put one of her two suitcases in the corner after laying Elsie down on the bed. They weren't able to bring the cradle, but the bed and a lot of pillows would be sufficient for now. She opened the other suitcase and took out her nightgown. She felt so blessed to have Reno looking out for her.

A few minutes later, Reno heard a knock on his bedroom door. He turned off the TV, threw on a button-down shirt and opened the door. He thought he was having a vision. Melina stood before him wearing a see-through blue nightgown. He could clearly see her undergarments. So this was the kind of lingerie she wore. Reno was pleased.

"Yes?" Reno tried to look as sexy as he could. He was hoping Melina was afraid of the dark and needed him to tuck her in. Melina smiled at him.

"I just wanted to say 'goodnight.'"

"Uh, goodnight then, Melina." He didn't expect that. Melina stood for a moment in his doorway.

"Well?"

"What is it?" Reno was confused.

"Aren't you going to give me a 'goodnight kiss' like last time?" Melina looked a little embarrassed.

"If you want me to." He looked happier. Melina nodded. Reno moved close to her and instead of kissing her cheek, he tilted her face up to his and brought his lips to hers. Melina felt a tingle go up her spine as he placed his other hand on the small of her back. She held onto his biceps. The kiss was magical to her. She could tell that Reno enjoyed as well because he tried for more, but Melina pulled back. She didn't want to get caught up in anything too soon.

"Goodnight, Reno." She squeezed his arms and proceeded to her room. Reno leaned against his doorway and watched her walk down the hall. He sighed deeply and bit his lower lip. He liked her. She was really sweet. He wanted to make sure that nothing bad happened to her or Elsie.


	7. Rough Night

Finally. This chapter has been in my head for so long and I'm finally able to get it out on paper. Err...Microsoft Word I mean. Please don't stop reading and reviewing this story. I have future chapters in my head to. Just need to get them out. Thank you!

* * *

It was late evening the next day. The whole town seemed unusually empty and gray. Melina and Reno were the last ones to leave the building.

"You can go ahead, I'll just lock up." Reno slipped the key into the door.

"Okay, but don't expect me to wait for you." Melina started walking.

"That's fine. I'll just be checking you out from behind then." Reno smirked as he twisted the key and then pulled it out. Melina stuck her tongue out at him, playfully. "You asked for it."

"You'd better not be thinking of me as some sort of object, Reno. That'll piss a girl off, you know?" She didn't really mean it. Melina kind of liked it when Reno thought she was hott or whatever.

"Well, I sure wouldn't wanna do that." Reno had starting walking too, but he was a little bit behind Melina. They had been shouting to each other over buildings and around street corners. They could keep a conversation going like this since it was a small town and there was nobody else there. Nobody else there? "Melina? Where are you?"

"Reno I'm right here by the bakery."

"I don't like you being by yourself. Wait for to me to get there."

"Fine, I'll wait, slowpoke." Melina pretended to be frustrated and impatient. She turned towards the bakery and pressed her face to the window. It was dark, but she could see the counter and the tables and the reflection of the man behind her. Melina jumped.

"Let's play." It was one of the silver-haired trio, who had threatened her yesterday night. He grabbed both of her wrists with one of his hands and pulled her away from the bakery.

"Reno--!" This was all she was able to scream before the man covered her mouth.

"Melina! Hang on!" Reno began to run with his long legs, until he was met by the long silver-haired fellow. "Get out of my way!" Reno tried to pass him.

"Hnh." The man's smile was pure evil. He stopped Reno with a swift movement of his foot. Reno was kicked back. This made him very angry.

"Get out of my damn way!" Reno pulled out his rod and a fight commenced.

A few blocks away the man was holding onto Melina as Kadaj made his way to them.

"How nice to see you again. Now I'm only going to ask this once. Where are you keeping the girl?" Kadaj spoke into Melina's face. "Loz." The other man let go of Melina's mouth.

"What do you want with her?"

"Ah, so you do know who I'm talking about."

"What? I thought you said…" Melina couldn't believe that she was so stupid to admit that she knew who he was speaking of.

"Good, so we're on the same page." Kadaj began to slowly pace in front of her.

"Well I'm not keeping her anywhere."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kadaj stopped pacing. He looked angrier than before.

"She was staying with me, but I couldn't take care of her and…she's just not with me anymore." Kadaj tugged on the ends of his gloves.

"Then where is she!" He smacked Melina across the face with the back of his gloved hand.

"Unh. Why should I tell you?" Melina's cheek burned.

"Because if you don't. My brother will finish off your boy toy over there." Melina knew he meant Reno.

"He has nothing to do with this."

"Oh, he has everything to do with this."

"Aaaaaggh!" Reno's pain could be heard. Melina's heart pounded hard in her chest.

"Okay, she's in an orphanage on the east side of town. Just leave him alone." Melina spoke fast.

"Ha! Am I supposed to believe that?"

"Why not? She's not my child. And if her whereabouts will get you out of my face…"

"I see." Kadaj shot his hand up into the air. The earth beneath them began to tremble. Melina gasped and backed into Loz, who still had her by the arms. Loz grinned at her.

"Don't do that?" Melina cried at Kadaj.

"Where ever she is, that little girl is going to be feeling that tonight. Where ever she is. C'mon Loz." Kadaj walked away from them. He was joined by the long-haired boy. Loz brushed Melina's cheek with his hand.

"We'll play later."

"Reno! Reno where are you?" Melina found him sitting against the bakery door clutching his upper arm. Melina fell down beside him and wrapped her arms around his aching body. "Thank God."

"Are you okay?" He let go of his own arm and felt Melina's reddened cheek.

"I'm fine." She moved his hand away from her cheek. It stung when he touched it, but she didn't want him to know she was in pain. His pain seemed much more serious. "Should I get help?"

"No. It's just my arm. I can walk." Apparently Yazoo, named so by deduction, had smashed Reno's arm into the bakery window. Melina helped him up and to his house, which wasn't too far away. Caroline opened the door.

"Reno, what happened?"

"We were attacked by those morons I told you about." Reno spoke.

"Well I'm glad you two are home. Elsie doesn't seem to feel well." Caroline brought some ice out for Reno. He thanked her.

"What do you mean?" Melina asked.

"Come take a look for yourself. She was fine until about twenty minutes ago." Caroline led Melina to where Elsie was. Reno followed.

"Oh my God. What is that?" Melina saw that there was a dark rash-like mutation covering Elsie's left leg. Elsie began to cough.

"That rash was much smaller a few minutes ago, but she's been coughing."

Melina cradled Elsie in her arms. She wanted Elsie to be comforted more than she worried about catching whatever ailment Elsie had.

"Should I get a doctor?" Reno reached for the phone.

"No. I don't want anyone to know that she's here."

"But it might be serious." Caroline explained. Melina shook her head. "Do you want me to stay here and watch her?"

"That's okay, Caroline. You get some sleep." Melina didn't want to bother her.

"If you need anything, the both of ya, just call me." Both Reno and Melina thanked her and she went home.

"I'm going to see if a warm bath will help her stop coughing. Will you be okay, Reno?" Melina walked to the bathroom.

"Don't worry about me, I'll, uh, be fine. I got my ice, you know?" Reno rattled the packet of ice. Melina smiled at him and proceeded to bathe Elsie. Reno really didn't need too much assistance. He just wished that Melina cared a little more about him. He was trying not to be jealous of Elsie, but he couldn't help it. Sure, he wanted Elsie to feel better, but he needed a good rub down too.


	8. Whine

Yeah, this chapter is kinda short, but I just wanted to get it down. I'm trying to move the story along (even though it might not seem like it). I really want Melina and Reno to hook up. So do you readers want a "you-know-what" scene? I can do that if you guys want. I'll have to make the rating Mature though. Let me know. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Reno was lying down on his bed, tossing the pack of ice into the air and attempting to catch it with his right hand. More times than not, it landed in his face.

"Oww," he whined. The television was on, but he wasn't watching. He was just thinking about his arm and Melina; how it hurt and how she didn't seem to care. He was kind of confused about how he felt towards Melina. Usually he liked girls for their looks and their body and whether they could have a good time or not. But Melina…well, he felt like it was his duty to take care of her, sort of. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his bedroom door. "Yeah?" Melina peeked inside. He could tell that she wasn't wearing his favorite lingerie.

"Reno?"

"Let me guess, you came for your 'goodnight' kiss."

"Actually, I came to see how you were making out." Melina ignored his cutting tone.

"I'm fine. Goodnight." He spoke briefly.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She opened the door and looked at him in his uncomfortable state.

"I just got beaten up while I was trying to rescue someone I really cared about and she couldn't care less. Yeah, I think I'm fine." If sarcasm was a fog, Melina wouldn't have been able to even see Reno. But Melina chose to stay positive. She knew that if she argued with him the whole situation could turn out to be very rotten.

"I do care about you."

"Well you have a strange way of showing it."

"Reno, I was so worried about you before. But you're okay now."

"So you stop caring? I don't think so, missy." Reno whined.

"Okay, I'm sorry, Reno. Is there anything that I can do for you? Get you more ice? Flip channels? Fluff your pillow?" Unlike her deathly ill boss, Melina, surprisingly, wasn't being sarcastic. Reno noticed that she wasn't. This made him feel a little better, knowing that she'd put up with him.

"You can come and sit beside me." Reno patted the bed with his right hand. Melina sat down. Reno turned the television off with the remote.

"What do you want me to do now?"

"Just stay here with me."

"Reno, I have to keep an eye on Elsie too, ya know?"

Reno looked away, doing his best impression of 'sad.'

"She can't take care of herself." Melina reasoned. "She needs me."

"Well, so do I. She'll be fine for the night and I'm sure she won't mind if you spend the night with me. We're only down the hall."

"No."

"Don't make me beg."

"Ugh. Fine. But one sound out of her and I'm gone."

"Deal." Reno smiled. Melina got up and made sure that the door was open a crack. Reno asked her to turn the lights off and she did. Then she climbed under the covers with her body turned away from Reno. Both of them were quiet for some time until Reno spoke. "So, uh…what happened to the lingerie you were wearing the other day?" Melina didn't respond. "Melina? Are you asleep?" Reno tried to twist his body to see if she was really asleep. It hurt too much and he cried in pain.

"Reno? What are you doing?" Melina flipped the covers off of her and looked at him. She hadn't been sleeping, just pretending to.

"I was trying to put my arm around you."

"Well don't. You shouldn't be moving your arm so much." Melina leaned over and kissed the side of his lip. It was dark; she meant to kiss his cheek. "Goodnight. Now go to sleep." Reno liked the kiss. He desperately wanted more, but he didn't want to bother her. He touched the side of his lip with his tongue, wishing his tongue was Melina's.

"Goodnight, Melina."


	9. Ointment

Reno awoke to an empty bed and an aching arm. It hurt worse that it had yesterday. Sort of like how one only 'feels the burn' the morning after a good workout. Reno smelled fresh-brewed coffee coming from the hallway. Melina came towards him with a small tray of food for the injured man.

"Mmm, coffee." Reno would've much rather had a beer but he knew he shouldn't complain.

"And it's all for you. Here. Why don't you sit up so I can set this on your lap." Melina set the tray on his lamp table and moved over to him. Reno was attempting to sit up. He was in a lot of pain, but with Melina's help he was able to sit upright. "Oh Reno. You have bruises on your body." Reno's shirt was unbuttoned and she could see that his flesh was a canvas of blues and purples.

"Yeah." Reno sighed. Melina touched the purple on his chest.

"Do you have something in your medicine cabinet that I can put on this?" Melina moved her hand over to his left shoulder. Reno winced. Melina pulled her hand back.

"You've done enough. Don't worry about it." He smiled at her. Melina smiled back. Reno pushed some of her deep blue hair behind her ear. Then he noticed the bruise on her cheek. "What's this?"

"It's nothing." Melina shook his hand off.

"No. It's something alright. Did they do this to you?" He felt her cheek.

"Yes." Melina looked defeated. Reno lightly ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's no big deal." Melina took his hand in hers. She squeezed it. Then they both heard Elsie's cries. "Oh dear. I'll be right back. Don't move." Melina ran to the other room and picked up Elsie and cradled her. The rash was still on her leg. Melina couldn't help wonder what the trio wanted Elsie for. And what did Kadaj mean when he said the girl would feel the earth tremble where ever she was? Did he have something to do with the rash? But how? It didn't make any sense. Melina knew she needed help. She knew she couldn't take care of two people, so she called Caroline.

"What happened? I haven't heard from you in a while." Cloud was on the phone with Reno. Reno told him about Melina and her situation with Elsie, but he failed to mention the trio. "Have you found out who the real mother is?"

"Nah. If Lina wants to tell me, she will. I'm not gonna ask." Reno had Cloud on speaker.

"I guess you're right." There was a long pause. "Oh you know who I meet up with the other day?"

"No. Who?"

"Guess."

"Look buddy. I'm injured here, don't make me play games." Caroline giggled. She could hear their conversation from the bathroom. She was looking for some ointment for Reno. Melina had left Elsie sleeping to see if she could find out more about Elsie's ailment.

"I've got a better idea. I'll bring her to your house this evening."

"Her?"

"Yeah. Reno, I gotta go. Talk to you later." And with that, Cloud hung up.

"Did he say who he's bringing?" Caroline spoke from the bathroom.

"Well you were listening to our convo. You tell me." Reno joked.

"Don't mess with me, mister. I have a jar of pain in my hands and I know how to use it."

"Oh great. You found it." Reno looked thrilled. "And he didn't say." Caroline gently removed Reno's shirt.

"The cuts are still open. Someone probably should've put some ointment on this yesterday."

"Well the only someone was Lina and she had her own patient." Reno grumbled.

"Oh Reno. Don't be jealous, hun. She has to look after the girl." Caroline tried to comfort him.

"She shouldn't have to. Elsie's not even hers." He sighed. "I wish we could find Elsie's mother. Then Melina and I could be together." Reno spoke to himself.

"Be together huh? The two of you? I knew there was something there. I've seen the way she looks at you. She admires what you've done for her."

"I don't want her to admire me. I want…well…I don't know what I want."

"I think you already made it clear, honey pie. You want to be together."

"No I mean. Well, Caroline, you know that I usually just want girls for a few weeks and then I'm bored."

"Yes, I do know that. And it's a bad habit. You'd better not treat Melina that way."

"That's exactly it. I don't feel that way about her. I want to be with her and spend more quality time with her. You know what I mean? How could you? I don't even know what I mean."

"I know what you mean. Now don't scream, I'm gonna rub this stuff into your shoulder."

"Rub what? Aagh! Geez! That fricking burns."

"I know baby, I know." Caroline patted him.


End file.
